Ronald Mc Aisha
by Palutena
Summary: Aisha the clown had a restauraunt that had the best burgers. She loved it dearly. But when rival place Elboy's Chicken starts to steal her customers, she may need to get her hands a little... Dirty...


Aisha looked at the chicken shop right next to her treasure. The precious restaurant that she was the manager of. Aisha Donalds. She used to be the best place in town, no one in the town didn't know about her delicious burgers made of horse meat. But then, that horrid chicken place opened up. She hated everything about it, from it's obnoxious red color scheme, to it's manager who trotted around in a chicken suit. The residents called the place…. Elboy's Chicken.

She didn't like killing, but she knew what she would have to do. She painted on her clown makeup. She grabbed her purple clown nose, and glued it on. She put on the clown costume. She grabbed her guns and knives. She was ready for battle. She made her way over to the sickening rival restaurant.

She charged into the place and began to scream. "Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to steal my business?!" She screamed pointing a finger accusingly at the employees. The employees, who were known as the elgang glared at her. "Get out of here right now, Aisha Mc Donald!" Raven hissed. Aisha began to walk and looked at their expansive menu. She pointed at each item, yelling, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" "Get out of here, you clown faced slut!" Rena smirked.

Aisha saw red and lunged at Rena. She grabbed her long green locks and slammed her face into the desk. Everyone screamed in panic as Chung and Eve pushed Aisha away. Raven helped Rena up making sure she was okay. Rena smirked at the clown. "Oh, is little miss clown slut angry?" "Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to leave or we may need to call the police!" Chung yelled at her.

Aisha put her hands up in the air and began to walk away. Then while she was in the doorway, she turned around and fired a bullet directly into Chung's face. Blood splattered everywhere as he dropped to the floor. Everyone screamed and began to run. Ara rushed out from inside of the employee section. She tried to run out of the door but Aisha shot three bullets into her stomach. She took her last breath, before she went cold.

Aisha turned around, and rushed into the employees only section, which was connected to the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw Eve in the doorway screaming. She punched Eve in the face, causing the nasod to fall to the floor. She grabbed Raven by the throat, and punched him in the face. His teeth fell out and his eye got swollen. She punched him again, and slammed him into the wall.

She aimed the gun to his head as he screamed. She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Goodbye, chump." She fired the bullet into his forehead. He went limp, and the blood splattered all over Aisha's face, including her eyes. She giggled as she felt the warm liquid caress her face. She then turned around to find Eve, sobbing and holding her face. Her nose broken and her lip broken from a punch. She was crawling away from the kitchen.

Aisha giggled and grabbed her by her hair. Eve screamed and kicked to get away. Aisha put her in a chokehold and walked into the kitchen, placing the gun next to Eve's head. Rena was standing there, watching it all happen. "Help me Rena, please!" Eve sobbed. Rena began to cry as she cradled her head with her arms.

"Where is elboy the chicken." Aisha growled as she clutched Eve. "I-I don't know…" Eve sniffed. "I'll ask again." Aisha sneered as she jammed the gun harder into Eve's head. "Where's elboy the chicken?" Eve began to bawl again. "I d-don't know I'm s-sorry." "Where the fuck is elboy the chicken!" Aisha screamed as she kicked Eve behind the knees. This caused Eve to faceplant into the chicken grill, that was still on.

Eve screamed and thrashed as her flesh melted off. She kicked- and kicked but Aisha held her face down. She then finally lifted her up, revealing her raw, oozing, burning flesh. Rena screamed at sight. "Boo hoo hoo." Aisha laughed as she sprinkled salt on Eve's burning flesh. "Look at this bitch die." She then dropped Eve to the floor sadistically.

She moved towards Rena, glaring at her. She moved over to her, clicking and reloading her gun. "Elboy, elboy, elboy the chicken." She then aimed the gun at Rena's head. "Where's cluckity chicken?" Then, a rustling sound reached Aisha's ears. Aisha looked towards the source, the closet. She smirked at Rena and pointed at the closet. She opened it and saw Elsword, dressed as a chicken, hiding there. "Found you! Heeheehee!" She laughed as she put her hand to her mouth.

Elsword panicked and made a run for it, running towards the door. Aisha followed him slowly then shot him three times. He fell to the floor, screaming. Elsword then began to crawl for the door, leaving bloody feathers in the process. "Just fucking die already!" Aisha screamed as she pounced on him and began to beat him mercilessly. He went cold and she ripped off the chicken head. She held it high in the air and screamed, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Add walked into the chicken store, but he saw Aisha Mcdonald, wearing a chicken head, and covered with blood. "Hello!" She greeted him cheerfully. Add, not fazed by any of this, waved at her happily. "Hello! So what do you have?" Aisha smiled apologetically. "Sorry, we're closed for technical difficulties. But if you go to the kitchen we have happy meals, and dinner boxes, and…" Add cut her off, glaring at her. "Whatever, your food is shit anyway. As he walked away Aisha glared at him, the corners of her lips twitching.

Two hours later, Add was seen getting dragged away, and covered in blood.


End file.
